Minene Uryu
|-|Pre-Losing Left Eye= |-|Post-Losing Left Eye= |-|Redial Minene= Character Synopsis Minene Uryu is the Ninth Diary Holder and possesses the "Escape Diary". She became a half-God after being given half the knowledge and powers of Deus EX Machina. Upon introduction, Minene is very intimidating, easily unnerving Yukiteru Amano. She appears very psychotic and excitable when performing her acts of terrorism, more than willing to obliterate anyone who gets in her way. However, after her first appearance, she mellows out and is really a tough woman with a hidden touch of vulnerability to her. She does have a friendly side to her, having an attachment to small children and keeps a family of chipmunks with her for a time, eventually releasing them before her attack against John Bacchus. Minene appears to be haunted by her eight-year-old self, and the memory of crying over her dead parents, symbolizing her desire to escape her own past and be saved. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 9-C, possibly 9-B, 9-A to 7-A with explosives | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Verse: Mirai Nikki Name: Minene Uryu, "Ninth" Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human, Diary Holder, Serial Terrorist | Half-God Special Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Explosion Manipulation (Can create various types of explosives), Master Marksmen, Clairvoyance (Via The Escape Diary), Shealth Expert | Same as beflre, but on a far higher scale than previously, in addition to Body Control (Can turn her limbs into that of what looks like a miniature, human-sized version of Deus' hands to enhance her physical strength), Improved Explosion Manipulation (Can create any type of explosion without needing to make bombs), Flight, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (In the form of either energy beams and attacks or an energy sphere around her opponents to harm them within it), Cloth Manipulation (Can summon pieces of white cloth to restrain her opponents), Teleportaiton, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Low, Regenerated her arm from the elbow, possibly Low-Mid in OVA), Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Should have these abilities due to having Deus' powers), Limited Fate Manipulation, Limited Ressurection, Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Power Nullification, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corpreal, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least Street Level, possibly Wall Level (Should be somewhat comparable to Yuno, having overpowered her in several occasions), Room Level (Destroyed an audio room with a sonic grenade) to Mountain Level (Has access to every kind of human made bombs and nukes) | Universal Level+ (Overpowered MuruMuru with her restraints on, before being overpowered after the latter took off said restraints. Was deemed a threat to Goddess Yuno to the extent that she forced her to break First World MuruMuru's restraints, even when she didn't master her newly acquired divine powers yet) | At least Universal Level+ (Effortlessly defeated Third World MuruMuru in her Mecha MuruMuru form, making her comparable to First World MuruMuru with her restraints off, Was deemed a threat to Goddess Yuno to the extent that she forced her to break MuruMuru's restraints to defeat her) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Supersonic+ (Reacted to Yuno's attacks) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent (Due to having half of Deus' powers, she can exist everywhere and nowhere being to appear and be anywhere she wants including Metaphysical realities) Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Ability: At least Street Class, possibly Wall Class | Unknown, but higher Durability: At least Street Level, possibly Wall Level | Unknown, but higher Stamina: At least Peak Human+ | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) with guns, Dozens of Kilometers with explosives | Extended with explosions created by her powers and energy projectiles, Likely Multi-Universal '(Should be comparable to Goddess Yuno, who punched a hole in a parallel universe) 'Intelligence: Being the longtime terrorist she is, Minene is an expert in mostly any kind of explosives, C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite, etc. She is skilled enough to fill the whole of Yukiteru's school with bombs unnoticed as well as Sakurami Hospital. She also has a special control device that she can set to detonate if her heartbeat stops, which makes her a technological expert. She also shows skills in infiltration as well as disguise, as she disguised herself as a police officer and even a nurse with nobody knowing it is her | Unknown, but far higher with Deus' knowledge and powers Weaknesses: Haunted by her past self, causing her to be vulnerable at times, she will die if her phone is damaged (Those two weaknesses are no longer the case after obtaining Deus' powers and knowledge) | None Notable Versions: Human | Half-God Status | OVA Other Attributes List of Equipment: Escape Diary (Her Future Diary which tells her of the escape routes she must take if she's being tracked or losing a fight. The diary will tell her if there is an escape route and if there is, where to go, where to hide, for how long, etc. This means she can avoid defeat, if the conditions allow her to do so), Various types of explosives (C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite, etc), A black eye patch to cover her lost left eye, which is replaced by a glass eye, various types of guns (pistols, revolvers, machine guns, etc) | None, possibly the same equipment in her Human form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Murderers Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2